


FarmVille: SG1

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Facebook, Humor, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a secret obsession</p>
            </blockquote>





	FarmVille: SG1

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: I don't actually play FarmVille but I play a couple other FB games. I thought about this today and bam, this is what popped out because I ran out of energy in my Treasure Isle game. *sigh*_

The couch was suspiciously empty when Jack entered through the front door. He set down the bags in the hallway and let out a sigh. He'd been gone an hour, that was it, and Sam had already disappeared. There weren't any notes indicating she'd left unexpectedly (and while he had given explicit instructions to his assistant _not_ to call him for any reason, even if the world was ending, the Sergeant was quick enough to know that when it came to Carter, she was far more important than the apocalypse.). He kicked off his shoes and headed down the short hallway.

"Sam!" he called out. Turning into the small bedroom/office of her apartment he found her hunched over her laptop, engrossed in whatever she was looking at. "Sam." Still no response. "Carter!"

Looking startled she glanced up at him. Her expression was decidedly guilty. "Jack."

"I'm gone for what..." he made a big show of looking at his watch, "...a few minutes and you're already _working_ on your week _off_."

"I'm... I'm not working... exactly." A blush crept up her pale neck and over her face, which piqued is curiosity and, if he were honest, his dirty fantasies.

"Not working you say?" he responded casually. He ambled over to her side of the desk and saw a brightly covered scene with various not-naturally colored fruits and vegetables. That was definitely not what he'd hoped was on the computer screen. "Is that a farm?"

"Uh, yeah... it's a game on Facebook," she explained trying to act nonchalant about having been caught with her secret obsession. He just raised an eyebrow which made her suddenly feel like she was Captain Carter again. Taking a deep breath she plunged forward. "It was Vala. She has nothing to do because she's on base all the time and then one day after a mission she called me up and insisted that I get on this pointless game."

"I see," he said, the hints of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "Let me ask you a question, you know all those phone calls lately where I've been asking you what you're working on in the background..."

"FarmVille," she confessed sheepishly.

"Well at least you're not working," he answered with a wave of his hand.

"It's just addicting. I have three hundred and thirty-two friends and I've never even met them." She threw her arms up in exasperation and Jack took the opportunity to peer over her shoulder.

"Sam... when did I sign up for a Facebook account?"

[   
](http://s401.photobucket.com/albums/pp100/Twilight506/Stargateland/?action=view&current=SamsSecret.jpg)


End file.
